Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for designing and operating a remote unmanned vehicle in multiple mediums. Specifically an unmanned vehicle is disclosed capable of operating in both air and underwater so that the transition between air and water is seamless.
Description of the Related Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are well known in the art. UAVs can be fixed wing aircraft, resembling conventional human piloted airplanes, or may be rotorcraft using propellers similar to conventional human piloted helicopters. Typical UAVs are remotely controlled by humans, although some may be semi or fully autonomous. A presently popular UAV design involves a frame with a number of propellers, typically between four and eight. A UAV with four propellers is also referred to as a quadcopter. A UAV with six propellers is also referred to as a hexacopter. A UAV with eight propellers is also referred to as an octacopter.
Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) are also well known in the art. As with UAVs, UUVs are typically remotely operated by a human but can also be semi or fully autonomous. Conventional UUVs resemble a human operated submarine.